User blog:ShadowOfOblivion7119/Demons of X'aia
Hello, I am The Reformer and sending you some files to upload into the database, mess it up and I'll kill you, Datarian Prologue Inside the universe, there are many realms. Below the Earth realm, is The Underworld/Hell. The deepest trench is Tartarus of course. Many think it ends there. Below Tartarus and that entire realm is another realm X'aia, however it used to be on another plane entirely. There was Upper X'aia, also called Zoi-Xa which consisted of Angels. Then there was Lower X'aia, also called Xoi-Za which consisted of Demons. When an inter-dimensional battle was brought forth, X'aia was starting to split which escalated in a Civil War. During the Civil War, the plane was split, Xoi-Za was sent to be darker and deeper than even Tartarus, while Zoi-Xa was sent above Heaven. This is where we talk about Xoi-Za exclusively. At the end of the war, Xoi-Za was given the name X'aia and the best area is known as Xoi-Za, as the capital. There exists 10 Upper Demon Lords who rule above the rest. Lustira, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Wrathinos, Slothena, Sloth and Pride. They are notable for dwelling in their own fortress, palace, mansion or even a nice cave. Here we go with the files on them! 'Gluttony Files' "Here we are with Gluttony, easily the most docile and harmless of them. But do not underestimate him. He is very ferocious in battle. I will let Gluttony continue for his file."-The Reformer "Hi, I'm Gluttony! I like Pizza. Oh I also like Ice Cream, oh and Cake, Pie, Spahgetti, Chicken, Steak, Salad and, well basically I like to eat! I also can eat Metals and other stuff that humans can't eat. I have what people call a Infinite Digestive System so I can eat lots of stuff! I also can't be harmed by what I eat. I can also sometimes absorb the powers if I eat someone. I like to eat people, they are so yummy. *sounds of gasps and glass breaking is heard, then Gluttony laughs* Silly people. I'm not allowed to eat people anymore. I also have the ability to eat anything I want, yay! Which goes along with Enhanced Eating But Envy says it's stupid, he's so mean. I also have the power to eat anything without getting hurt I also have the cool power to trap people after I eat them in my stomach, since there is a portal there or something and other stuff. I'm friends with Lustira, she's so nice. Greed and Slothena are also nice to me, but Slothena isn't really that interesting. She cant see this can she? I don't want to hurt her feelings. I'm hungry, can I get some food?" "Hey, this is The Reformer here. Gluttony's eating so I thought I just thought I'd mention a few things. Gluttony always is hungry. He also has a very ''very ''good sense of smell, as well as an enhanced sense of taste, somehow they are linked. Wow he can sure as heck eat. Oh and, Gluttony won't admit it, but he refuses to eat Spiders or Cockroaches cause he is afraid of them. Dang he can eat.....okay that is disturbing." "HI, it's Gluttony again. I wanted to say bye, and I'll see you later!" Category:Blog posts